Mysterious Magic
by KatieBell42
Summary: Draco had a horrible day at work and came home to be stupified. Guess who makes his day better when he awakens? HP/DM. Rated MA. Oneshot, please r&r.


**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: MA for language and explicit sexual content.

* * *

**Mysterious Magic**

It had been one hell of a day.

Draco Malfoy was marching through the Ministry of Magic towards the floo networks in anticipation of returning home for the evening. Work had been long and stressful and the blond was as irritable as a rattlesnake. Some of the wizards he saw come through the ministry courts were astonishingly thick. For Merlin's sake, the guy today claimed to have _accidentally_ used the cruciatus curse on his sister-in-law. Idiot. Ten years in Azkaban with the dementors should straighten him out.

Groaning at the crowds of people jostling for the floo networks, Draco decided to disapparate. Not his favorite way of traveling. He wasn't fond of the twirling and suffocating sensations. Not that floo powder was much better, however. He began to spin on the spot with a flurry of his black robes, but a hand on his shoulder delayed his apparition.

"Malfoy. Long time no see."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the auror in front of him. "Potter." His eyes portrayed nothing but dislike. "What the fuck do you want?" The slim blond snapped. He had no patience for conversation in the middle of a god-damn crowd.

The raven haired man handed him a paper with the details of the extensive trial that had been held today.

"Just need your signature, stating that I caught him."

Draco rolled his eyes in loathing but whipped out a muggle ball-point pen without hesitation and scrawled his loopy signature on the appropriate line.

Without another look, Harry Potter twisted around and disapparated on the spot, leaving nothing but a certain scent that made Draco purse his lips like a lady and disapparate swiftly himself.

* * *

Not quite on target, Draco was thinking as he appeared out of thin air a block away from his London home. As he began to walk in the light of a dying summer sun, he thought of his house. It was certainly nothing to brag about in Malfoy standards, but it was much better than the surrounding apartments and flats. It was lovely red brick address, with two floors (plus an attic) that were well lived in. There were cherry hard wood floors, plush carpet in the living room and bedrooms, and long, black draperies covering the windows. 

The former Slytherin stopped in front of his home and looked up, admiring his decoration work. He noticed a slight quiver of the draperies in an upstairs room and his pale forehead creased as he advanced towards his front doorstep.

The first thing that immediately caught Draco's attention was the lack of service. Where was his house elf, Adair? Sure he was a little less… _horrid_ to his servants than his father had been, be he couldn't remember giving him the day off.

Suddenly hands grabbed the back of the blond's robes and pulled him out of the sunlight. He tried to protest and break free, but felt the tip of a wand and someone mutter "_Stupefy_," under their breath. All went black.

* * *

As Draco Malfoy regained consciousness, he became abruptly aware that he was butt naked, lying on his four-poster bed, sinking into the comfortable green comforter. Blinking, he noticed other abnormalities and a small smile played around on his lips. 

Candles were burning on the two bedside tables, the only light flickering on the walls. Rose petals were strewn around _everywhere_, on the floor, the bed, and on him. Someone lurked in the shadows suspiciously. Sitting up, Draco squinted into the darkness.

"Show yourself," he commanded of it.

A man appeared, lust apparent in his eyes. The blond's smile became prominent at the sight of the well muscled and somewhat scarred body in front of him. He flopped down on the bed again and looked at the man.

"Go ahead then… your day may have been satisfactory, but mine was completely-"

The other figure interrupted Draco's dialogue with an unexpected kiss. He leaned over the Slytherin's form and let his tongue roam the inside of his mouth. Draco moaned and pulled his lover closer, deeper into the kiss, extracting a moan from both men.

"Draco…" the man whispered into his ear, nibbling at it softly.

A whimper escaped Draco's mouth, making the other kiss his forehead and stroke his cheek. He kissed the blond's face all over, slowly, teasing him.

"Please," Draco pleaded, pulling the other nude form against him and kissing his neck.

The two moved together into a kiss, side by side, searching each other's lips for comfort. The man gently moved Draco onto his stomach and pressed into his back, letting his arousal be known. He sucked softly on pale skin, creating another moan that was lost in a pillow.

Draco's lover traced a long finger down his back, stopping to massage his entrance and making him squirm and whine on the sheets. He cautiously pushed one finger in, gently exploring and creating pleasure for both of them.

As the second and third finger pushed in gently, Draco groaned and tried to pull the man closer to him, but to no avail. His admirer tutted and pulled his fingers out, creating an empty sensation for the needy blonde.

"God in heaven…" The pale Slytherin sighed. He watched in anticipation as the man summoned a bottle and used it to coat himself. The man rubbed some delicately onto Draco as well, preparing his entrance.

In one slick movement he suddenly pushed into the blond, making him cry out in pleasure. He reached around Draco's body, tugging at his nipples, beginning to slowly push in and pull out of him. As he fell into a quicker, steady rhythm, both moaned and writhed together, creating the ultimate pleasure.

The man's hands went lower, moving from Draco's nipples to his deprived package. He took his throbbing cock into one hand and gently cupped his balls in the other. His hand fell into the same rhythm as his thrusting and he felt his lover's need to come.

He continued driving into the sexy blond, hitting his prostate every time, and quickened his hand, expertly making Draco scream out as his orgasm took over him. His cock throbbed as it shot out come onto the bedspread and his ass tightened on the man's still thrusting cock, sending him over the edge. He groaned and leaned on Draco as he filled him with his own come, grinding into him.

They both lay on the bed, panting and looking at each other in ecstasy. Pulling out of Draco, the man pulled the soiled blanket off the bed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. The two fell asleep, sharing breath and sweat.

* * *

A few hours later, Draco awakened, still embraced in his lover's arms. He kissed his lips and nose and watched him come alive again. 

"Harry…" He began, hugging him close.

"Shh," Harry whispered, petting the soft blond hair.

"I had such a rough day… the trial was excruciating long, baby."

"I know, dearie. I hope I helped sooth your body and mind." Harry gave him the cutest smile ever.

Draco squealed. "Come here, you adorable kitten. By the way, nice acting at the ministry."

Smirking, Harry replied with a kiss. "I thought you'd like that."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review as I would love to know your thoughts and critique. :) 

-Katie


End file.
